Legacy of Hate
by Nate Z
Summary: Gohan and Videl's peaceful family vaction is destoryed with the arrival of menace who is both ﻿familiar yet foriegn.


**Author's Note:** This story is stand alone and has no ties to my other DBZ series, "Dragonball NGE." In fact, if all went according to plan, it should easily fit within the DBZ/GT cannon like one of the movies would.

This story was written at the request of my dear sister, JEDI Sheng, who claims she doesn't like DBZ, but seems to know more about it than I do. You owe me, Sensis. ;)

**Legacy of Hate**

_Focus. Find your center. Shut everything else out. Feel nothing but your Ki coursing through your body. See nothing but the Ki of others. Hear nothing but the sound of silence...and giggling..._

_...Wait...giggling?_

Son Gohan opened one of his eyes just in time to see a little girl with a monkey-like tail and dressed in a red Gi go running past, chasing after a brightly colored butterfly-like creature. He sighed.

"Panny! You're supposed to be meditating!"

The girl didn't seem to hear him. Instead, she started chasing a more flourescently colored "butterfly" while her original quarry began to chase and nip her tail, seemingly upset that it was now being ignored.

It wasn't the only one.

"Panny! Son Pan, you get your tail back over here right now! I'm gonna count to–oh forget it!"

Gohan slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Well, so much for that idea," he muttered.

This was greeted by another form of laughter. This time a soft chuckling. He looked up to see Videl, his wife, smiling at him. "Honestly Gohan," she said, "she's only three. Did you really think she'd pay more attention here on New Namek than on Earth?"

Gohan watched as his daughter chased a whole flock of butterflies across the open field the Son family had chosen for their supposed training session. "No," he sighed again, "I guess not. But I figured without her Grandpa and Uncle to distract her, I'd have _some_ chance..."

She chuckled again as she sat down next to him. "Look, I understand this is important to you. It's important to me too. I don't want the whole city to blow up because Panny throws a tantrum, but I don't think we have to worry about that just yet. She's just too young."

"That's what everyone thought about me," Gohan muttered, somewhat grimly. "I wasn't much older then Pan when the whole ordeal with Raditz happened."

It was Videl's turn to sigh. "I know, but you _were_ older. Maybe we just need to wait a little longer. Until she has a longer attention span and isn't so fascinated with shiny light and bright colors."

"I don't know," Gohan smirked. "That might take a long time. She is my father's granddaughter after all."

Videl laughed.

Gohan smiled. "I'll call it a day at the very least. Let's just try to enjoy our little vacation."

"What did you have an mind?" Videl asked, leaning in close to her husband.

"Well, if you wanted, I could give you a few pointers on your technique."

"What?!" she exclaimed, pulling away. "Do I need to remind you who won our last sparring match?!"

"What can I say?" he shrugged. "I don't like sleeping on the couch. It throws my back out."

"So I'm a bad loser, is that it?!"

"You said it, not me."

"You know," she said through gritted teeth, "for someone who doesn't like sleeping on the couch, you seem pretty determined to take up permanent residence there."

Gohan's chuckling was cut off when one of the butterfly creatures landed right on his nose. Before he could decide what to do about this, he heard the sounds of little feet running toward him, followed by a shout of "**BAN-ZAI!**"

The butterfly took off again just in time for Gohan to get a good look at his daughter charging at him before she pounced. Father and daughter tumbled around for several minutes as mother laughed and butterfly performed an ariel victory dance.

"Sorry Daddy," Pan said quietly after the two had come to a rather sudden halt against a small rock formation.

"Ow. It's okay. I think you just proved my point. Or dislodged my foot from my mouth. Either one's fine. Ow..."

Suddenly, the sky grew dark. The once beautiful Namekian day slowly turned to pitch black before the Sons' eyes.

"Gohan?" Videl asked as she bent down and picked up Pan. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Gohan replied, standing up and taking a defensive stance. "Just keep Panny close, and be ready to run."

No sooner then the words had left his mouth then a large blue Ki blast came flying toward them. Moving quickly, Gohan was able to dive in front of his wife and daughter and deflect the attack, throwing it away as if it had physical form. There was an explosion as the blast collided with and destroyed a nearby cliff face.

"Impressive," said a feminine voice from above. "But I expected no less from the Son Gohan, the Great Saiyaman."

Glaring, Gohan turned to face the attacker, and was taken aback at what he found. The figure before him was terribly familiar, only it was pure black and crystal blue rather than white and purple.

"Frieza?! But..how?!"

The creature did indeed have a strong resemblance to the long departed tyrant. It had a tail, smooth head, three-toed feet and even lipstick-like lips. But here was something different about it. Something besides the different colors...

"Wait...you actually have breasts!!"

This earned a long, uproarious laugh. "Yes, do you like them? I can hardly blame you. They are rather spectacular."

"What's going on here?" Gohan asked. "Who are you?!"

The creature chuckled. "I can understand your confusion, but unlike my gender-confused father, I actually **am** female. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Black Icis. Daughter of the Frieza the Joke."

"Daughter...?" Gohan and Videl repeated in unison.

"Yes," Black Icis said as she lightly landed on the ground. "As you know, my father and his family considered themselves the most powerful beings in the Universe, and by default, its rightful rulers. It was only natural that he would want an heir to rule when he passed on.

"However," she continued, her voice going from amused to bitter, "only a male heir would do. He was quite disappointed that my mother gave birth to a 'worthless' female," she spat with disgust. Judging by how she was suddenly shaking, Gohan guessed she was facing memories of the inconceivably cruel words and unbearably harsh treatment she had received simply as a result of her gender. Somehow, she forced herself to stay in control of her emotions.

Despite himself, Gohan found that he pitied her, if only a little.

"He killed her you know. Quite brutally I'm told," she told the group with a sneer, her lips forming a bit of a smirk as she continued her story. "But Mother had the last laugh. You see, there were no other whores that were 'worthy' enough to bare his seed. And since he couldn't find a bitch that could live through one of his 'sessions,' he decided that I was the one to pay the price for my mother's short comings. Though he was loathe to admit it, he needed me. That is until, he learned of the Dragonballs, and the chance for immortality. Then I became...expendable."

Videl gasped. Gohan didn't blame her. _I knew he was a monster,_ he thought darkly. _But his own daughter..._

"I was beaten and broken and tossed aside like so much rubbish," she continued. "Left to suffer on a world as dead as I. But I was far from dead, and neither was the planet. A single alien woman lived there. A woman who took me in, nursed me back to health, and foolishly took me under her wing.

"Personally, I don't believe in magic, but I do believe in power. And her so called magic gave me great power. Power beyond my father or uncle dared to dream. Power--"

"That you'll use to avenge your father, right?" Gohan interrupted. "Even though it's clear you hated him. Well, I got news for you. You got the wrong guy. I didn't kill--"

He was cut off by her cold, cruel laughter. "You watch too many movies, monkey boy. No, I don't want revenge. Not exactly."

"Then what?!"

"Frieza deserved what he got. Killed twice by a member of a race that he thought of as pawns in his pathetic game of chess. It was poetic really. No. I've been watching you. All of you. Preparing. I know that whenever one of you Saiyans enters a serious fight, he's watching from Hell. Hoping that this will be your last duel. Hoping that gain some sort of satisfaction in seeing you suffer. I intend to give him that. He's going to see his 'worthless' daughter destroy those who destroyed him. Easily."

Gohan growled slightly. It made sense. In a demented sort of way. "Then why start with me?"

She grinned. "Many reasons. For one, there's the poetic justice of the son of the killer dying to the daughter of the victim. And while you didn't kill him yourself, you gave Daddy Dearest's forces quite a bit of trouble. You also played in a vital role in the death of my dear Uncle Koola. All while still a relatively weak child. Killing you now, when you're the most powerful, is exactly the message I intend to send."

"The again you have the wrong guy. My Dad--"

"Don't play dumb with me boy!" Black Icis snarled, the ground beneath her cracking. "I told you, I've been watching. I know exactly what that Old Kai did to you. In your so called 'normal' form, you're stronger than you ever were as a Super Saiyan. Imagine if you transformed..."

"I try not to," Gohan said flatly.

Her snarled twisted into a sick grin. "Then let's find out together."

Pebbles began to break away from the ground around Black Icis and rise ominously into the air. Making sure that his family was still behind him, Gohan readjusted his stance.

"Videl," he said sternly, "take Pan to the Capsule house and stay there."

"I can't just leave you!" Videl protested stubbornly.

"**NOW!**" Gohan shouted, jetting forward just in time to catch Black Icis's fist. As Videl finally nodded and ran, her crying daughter in tow, Gohan and Icis became locked in a grappling match.

"You're as strong as you are fast," she grinned. "Excellent."

Then, without warning, Icis stopped pushing and suddenly pulled, causing Gohan's face to collide with her forehead with a shattering impact. He would of stumbled if she wasn't still holding tightly to his hands. Using this grip, she raised him high into the air, over her head, and slammed him hard back into the ground. She was about to do so again when Gohan quickly twisted and kicked her in the face with both of his feet.

Gohan's attack finally forced Icis to release him, allowing the Saiyan to bolt upright and deliver a punch to her face, followed up by ducking back down and swiping her feet out from under her.

Black Icis caught herself before she fell and clobbered him with her tail. Gohan recovered by flipping onto his feet. He fired a series of Ki blasts, but she ducked and evaded around them. She tried to deliver a chop to his neck, but he avoided it by soaring into the air. Once he was a good distance away, Gohan cupped his hands at his side.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...**HA!**"

The beam of white energy sailed from the Saiyan's hands right at Black Icis. The female saw the attack coming, but only smirked. The Wave hit dead on, and Gohan had to shield his eyes from the resulting explosion. He lowered his arms just as the smoke cleared, and saw nothing but an empty crater.

"No way," he muttered. "It's never that easy."

"Indeed," said a feminine voice from behind.

Gohan spun around just into to see his kick sail through Black Icis's after-image. He then found himself coughing up blood as Icis simply appeared in front of him, fist in his gut.

"You never learned Instant Transmission from your father," she whispered in his ear. "Pity." She then vanished again.

"Dammit," was all Gohan managed to cough out before he was attacked again, seemingly from all sides at once. With a roar, his Ki aurora burst into existence, just in time to deflect a kick aimed at his neck. Unimpressed, Icis simply vanished again.

Keeping his Ki lit, Gohan closed his eyes, reaching out with his other senses. Feeling her appear to his left, he lashed out with his leg, scoring a blow to side. Again, she vanished, but again, he found her. He caught her fist and twisted her arm, then drove his knee hard into her gut. Not relenting, he struck his elbow into the back of her neck and grabbed her tail. He swung her around five times before releasing her and letting her crash back into the planet below.

Grunting, she dug herself out from under the rocks that buried her. She narrowed his eyes at him as she stood up.

"They aren't coming to your aid, so you'd do well to stop holding back."

Gohan opened his eyes in time to see her vanish and reappear next to him in the air.

"My darkening of the sky wasn't just for show," she glared. "It's a type of barrier, preventing any one from sensing your Ki. And considering how low you had it before I 'cast the spell,' they probably didn't even notice it vanish."

Gohan returned the glare, but said nothing.

"Even if they decided to check in on you for whatever reason, none of your little friends could possibly hope to get past my shield. It's just you and me, little monkey. So if you hope to survive, you'd better get out your hair dye."

"....You're right," Gohan said. "Since the change, I've--"

"You underestimated me," she said, cutting him off, smirking. "Make up all the excuses you want, but that's all it is. It's understandable though. As powerful as they were back in the day, Daddy Dearest and Uncle Koola are nothing compared to what you've faced recently. It's like comparing light bulbs to the sun. Why should any member of that family be taken seriously? I'm not insulted, but I am rather disappointed in you Son. You ought to know better."

"What are you talking about?" Gohan demanded.

"**I have enough power to destroy this planet in the tip of my tail!**" she roared. "Regardless of my heritage, you'd think that alone would...oh. That's it isn't it?"

"You're crazy," Gohan spat. "I'm not--"

"You're holding back," she chuckled, cutting him off again, "because you're afraid of hurting this planet and its inhabitants. Allow me to take care of that for you." She held out her hand to the side, where a massive blue energy sphere formed in the blink of an eye. "There's a Namekian village about 325 miles due south of here. I do believe it's the same village your friend Dende was raised in. Whatever. It's about to become ash."

"**NO!**"

She released the sphere, but her arm suddenly twisted so that it was aimed at her own chest. She screamed as she was hit by her own attack at point blank range, but had no time to retaliate. Gohan was beating on her. Hard!

The barrage relented for a moment, and she was able to open her eyes just in time to see his joined fists coming down.

The ground below was liquified. The resulting crater spread for almost an mile.

Not wanting to give her time to recover, Gohan bolted toward the epicenter only to stop short. She wasn't there.

The ground below him suddenly erupted and Icis burst into the air. Her eyes were livid and her face twisted into a grin as she sailed at him with incredible speed. "That's more like it!" she cried as she grabbed his face and slammed him into the ground, deepening the depression further. Roaring, Gohan fired a power blast right in her face. The damage it did was unknown, but it got her to let go, which he quickly took advantage of. Grabbing the largest piece of rubble he could, he started hitting her with it until it crumbled to dust.

He was so focused on stopping her, he neglected her tail, and therefore, failed to notice it wrap around his ankle. It wasn't until he felt the tug and fell backward did he realize his mistake, and by then, she was stomping on him. Summoning another burst of Ki, he caught her foot with both hands. That's when he heard it.

Laughter.

She'd been laughing the whole time.

"You...twisted...**BITCH!**"

Gohan's Ki exploded and Icis was sent flying out of the pit. She crashed landed outside and weakly stumbled to her feet. As she began to causally dust herself off, she saw Gohan land a few yards away. He took a defensive stance, but was bleeding, bruised and breathing heavily.

"So tell me," she said as she turned to face him. "Are you enjoying yourself as much as I am?"

"No," he said coldly. "I don't enjoy fighting like my father or Vegeta."

"Come now," she said, smiling cruelly. "You're Saiyan! It's in your blood!"

"I've always thought of myself more human than Saiyan."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't change what you are. Deep down, you know you love this. Live for it. Without people....creatures...like me, your life would become meaningless. Hollow. Empty."

"No," Gohan repeated, even more coldly. "I know there's more to life than constant fighting. It's **for** that life that I fight."

"Ah yes," she sneered. "Your precious 'family.' I'll have to be sure to steal that from for in a most horr--"

She was cut off as Gohan suddenly lunged at her, punching her in the stomach. He tried to follow it up with a kick, but she caught his foot. She was about to begin spinning him, but he twisted, hitting her in the back on the head with his other foot. She let go as she stumbled. He leapt back and fired a Ki blast. She recovered in time to see the blast coming and fired her own.

The blasts met and exploded. Gohan crossed his arms across his face as a shield, but was still knocked back. He lowered his arms just into time to see Icis coming at him, screaming. He caught one fist, but failed to catch the other. The blow knocked him down, but he held onto her fist. As he fell, he used the momentum to throw her into the air and kick hard with both legs. He then quickly regained his footing and fired a powerful golden beam after his enemy.

Black Icis gained control of her flight in time to see the attack coming and catch it. It started to push her higher into the air, but she pushed back. Grunting and straining, she began to force the attack back toward Gohan.

"No way," Son muttered. He began to increase the beam's power, soon adding power from his other hand.

She simply smirked and doubled her own efforts. Soon, the attack was halfway returned to its sender.

"Have to stop her," Gohan grunted through clenched teeth. "Ka...Me...Ha..."

The beam began shift colors, changing from gold to white. The change began at the source and quickly moved its way up. However, before it reached her, Black Icis vanished, and the attack sailed unhindered into the atmosphere.

"None of that!" Icis exclaimed as she re-materialized behind Gohan, striking him hard on the back and forcing him into the ground. "I am so **SICK** of that damn attack!" she snarled as she picked him up by the head. "Don't you monkeys know any other tricks?!"

She hurled him into the air. He tried to gain control of his flight, but she appeared above him, and returned the favor from earlier: Her joined fists came down on him, and a new crater was created on the planet's surface.

But Black Icis was far from finished. She held up her hand, palm opened toward the sky. Almost instantly, a ball of energy, the size of a house, formed. Roaring, she let it fly just as Gohan was getting back to his feet. There was no time to even think of dodging, and soon there was a crater within the crater.

Gohan groaned in pain. His Gi had been reduced to rags. His skin was badly burned. His eyes refused to open. Everything hurt.

"Can't give up," he grunted, forcing his arms to move. "Can't let her win...."

Slowly, but surely, he struggled back to his feet.

He was knocked back down by a sudden blow to the head, but before he could either fall or recover, Icis grabbed his neck and began to squeeze.

"You're really annoying me, monkey boy," she growled as he struggled to remove her hand. "There's no challenge, no **point**, in destroying a regular Saiyan. Transform. NOW!"

Gohan said nothing, partially because he couldn't speak.

"Very well," she said as she raised her free hand, where another ice blue Ki sphere slowly formed. "Give my regards to Daddy Dearest."

"**NO! DADDY!**"

"Wha--?"

In the corner of her eye, Black Icis saw a streak of red, and was suddenly knocked off her feet when something collided with her side. Both Gohan and Icis fell to the ground, and simultaneously looked up to see what, or rather who, had just happened.

What the found was a very angry little girl surrounded by an aurora of blazing red energy. Tail swishing furiously, fists clenched, and tears running down her eyes, Son Pan glared at Black Icis.

"Panny," Gohan said weakly, propping himself up on his arm. "Get out of here! Now!"

"Bad lady," Pan growled as Black Icis stood back up and looked down at her. "Stop hurting my Daddy!"

With that Pan dove at Icis and began pummeling her with blows. To Gohan's confusion, the villain just watched, blinking. Then, quick as lightning, she grabbed Pan by the tail and held her upside down. Instantly, the girl's aurora died and she began crying in pain.

"I felt that," Icis said softly as Pan cried. "And it...hurt slightly." She then began to use Pan's tail like the string attaching a ball and paddle, bouncing the girl against her fist. "Interesting..."

"**GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!**"

That's what Gohan wanted to scream as he renewed his attack. However, he was still quite unable to move, let alone scream. Therefore, he was quite surprised when someone did it for him.

Surrounded by her own blinding white aurora, Videl attacked.

First she slammed her knee against Icis's side. Then she pounded on the fist that held Pan by the tail. Finally, with all her strength, she spun her foot into her opponent's face.

There was what sounded like a clap of thunder, but much to Gohan's dismay and Videl's rage, the only change in Black Icis's position was that her head was titled less than an inch form the kick.

"Hmm," Icis mused as Videl got back into a battle stance and Pan continued to bounce against her fist. The girl was now silent, having mercifully blacked out from the pain. "Nope. Didn't feel that at all."

Videl growled, re-ignited her Ki and charged again. This time however, Black Icis stopped bouncing Pan and simply grabbed Videl's head.

"Perhaps this will give you some incentive Saiyan," Black Icis called to Gohan as Videl struggled. "I'm going to give you a bit of time to lick your wounds. When they're sufficiently licked, come find me. Just follow our Ki signatures. You take too long, try to bring anyone to help you, or **continue to hold back**...well..."

She trailed off and applied what must have been a very controlled amount of pressure to Videl's skull. Instantly, the woman's form went limp.

"Videl!" Gohan cried. He redoubled his efforts to get back to his feet.

"Do we understand each other?" Icis smirked.

"Monster!" he cried, finally getting onto one knee.

Icis simply chuckled as her eyes began to glow her trademark shade of blue.

Just as Gohan was finally standing back up, he saw a bright flash of blue, felt an intense heat against his face, felt his body fall back to the ground, and then nothing at all as the world slowly faded to black.

_Videl...._

"Gohan? Gohan!"

_That voice....it's familiar...but distant..._

"Gohan, you need to swallow this," the voice continued as he felt something pushed into his mouth. "It's a Senzu bean. It'll heal you."

Gohan weakly chewed twice then swallowed. Instantly, it felt as though a shock went through his system. He bolted to his feet and looked around. All he saw was the devastation caused by his battle with Black Icis.

_It's happening again,_ he thought darkly. _Damn it all..._

"They're gone," the voice said, snapping Gohan out of his thoughts. He looked and saw a familiar turban-wearing Namekian standing back up. It was then that he noticed his Gi had been fully restored.

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked, blinking. "How did--?"

"Her black sky may have stopped us from sensing your Ki," Piccolo explained, "but not me from sensing your mind. When I suddenly couldn't sense it anymore, I got here as fast as I could."

"The shield?"

"Left with her."

Gohan nodded and looked to the sky. He closed his eyes, trying to find a trace of his family or their kidnapper. As he did, Piccolo spoke.

"You can't beat her on your own, Gohan. I know you were holding back, but so was she. Let me call your father and the others--"

"No," Gohan said flatly. "It would take too long to gather everyone up and explain the situation. And no matter how well he hid our power levels, she'd know. Her power...it's unlike anything we've faced before.

"Besides," he growled, his fists suddenly clenching, "she just made this incredibly personal."

"You're beginning to sound like Vegeta," Piccolo said in an unapproving tone. "You're supposed to be the level-headed one."

"You've never been in love," Gohan said, opening his eyes. "Or raised a child. Found her."

And with that, Gohan bolted into the air.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes as he watched his friend disappear over the horizon.

"You're only half right," he muttered. "Or did you forget that year in the wild?"

_Goku! This is Piccolo! Gather the troops and get to New Namek ASAP. We have a situation..._

Gohan wasn't all that surprised to find Videl and Pan's power levels were off planet. What did surprise him was how desolate the planet was. The surface was nothing but black, jagged rock, making it difficult for him to find a place to land his Capsule ship. The ship sensors could detect no traces of life of any kind, and if not for his senses, there would be no sign of his target or her hostages. It even seemed to lack a sky. The star filled darkness of space was as visible from the surface as it would be in here were flying through it. Even when the ship sensors told him there was a breathable atmosphere, he still found himself holding his breath as he pursed his quarry.

His quest led him to a tunnel, which descended below the planet's surface. The tunnel did surprise him, as it was practically the polar opposite of the world outside. The planet was jagged and dark, while this tunnel was smooth and filled with light, though he could no find source of illumination. Everything else about the planet all but screamed "DEATH," but the tunnel looked as though it were the creation of intelligent life.

And that didn't even begin to describe the cave that the tunnel lead to.

The area was massive. The ceiling rose so high he could barely see it, let alone tell that it was domed. The walls were smooth and rounded and were covered with strange inscriptions he could never hope to understand. They also expanded a seemingly impossible distance in all directions, combining with the ceiling to create the illusion that the cave was larger than the planet it was within.

"It's almost like some sort of temple," Gohan said to himself as his eyes continued to scan the structure. There were various tables and outlines in the wall which he assumed at some point held various objects, and in the exact center of the cave was a large arch.

"Yes, magnificent, isn't it?" came the now all too familiar voice. Gohan spun around to find Black Icis smiling sickly at him. "This is where that fool woman trained me in her ways, and where she eventually met her end."

Gohan followed her gesture to see an ancient charred alien skeleton laying haphazardly on the floor, as if it had been tossed aside like so much rubbish. Gohan's eyes narrowed and he glared back at Icis.

"The only thing I haven't figured out is that portal over there," Icis said causally as she strolled past him and over to the arch. "The wench called it the Avalon, and from what I was able to learn from her, these inscriptions roughly translate to 'I do not take you where you want to go, but to where you need to be.' Still can't figure out how to turn the damn thing on though..."

"Where are they?" Gohan demanded sharply, his patience running thin.

"Tsk, tsk," Icis said, smirking over her shoulder back at him. "Don't monkeys know it's rude to interrupt? Especially when you're a guest in someone's home."

"I swear, if you've hurt them--"

"Oh calm down! Your bitch and your brat are fine. For now anyway."

She turned to face him again and snapped her fingers. Wrapped in strange glowing chains, Videl and Pan lowered from the ceiling and hovered on either side of their captor. While Pan remained unconscious, Videl apparently had returned to the land of the living and was struggling with all her strength against her bonds.

"I have to admit you chose your mate well," Icis grinned as she pinched Videl's cheek. "Her physical strength is less than nothing, but her spirit is almost inspiring. She never gives up, even when it's hopeless and she has no chance of surviving."

Blood slowly began to tickle out from where Icis was pinching Videl's cheek.

"No chance at all..."

The next thing Black Icis knew there was a sharp blow to her head and she felt herself collide with the far wall. Stars and strange lights flashed before her eyes as she felt herself slide to the floor. She shook her head clear just in time to see Gohan diving at her, aurora flaring and fist glowing. She then promptly teleported, causing Gohan to demolish the section of the wall where she once was.

"I'm surprised I didn't think of that sooner," she said as she reappeared behind him. "After all, this whole Super Saiyan mess started with the death of a loved one, didn't it? Kiss your wife good-bye Little Gohan."

Black Icis turned to face her prisoners, hand raised to release an energy sphere. However, what she found were two sets of broken chains where her prisoners once were. She lowered her hand in confusion, the it held energy fading away, and turned just in time to see Videl run down the tunnel, the unconscious Pan in her arms.

"Did you really think," Gohan growled, "that I'd fight you at all when my family could get caught in the crossfire?"

Black Icis slowly turned to face him, rage written all over her face. "I'm done," the hissed from behind clenched teeth. "I'm done asking you to play along..."

Gohan blinked. Her Ki was beginning to increase at an alarming rate. And was she getting...bigger?

"I'm done giving to chances to take me seriously. I'm done going easy on you."

Her eyes started glowing blue, and as the ground beneath her started to break apart, there was no longer any doubt. Everything about her was starting to double in size. _Even her chest,_ he found himself thinking despite himself.

He moved to attack, but found that his legs were someone stuck to the floor. As hard as he tried, he could not get them to move.

"You can keep holding back if you want, go right ahead, but I am **done** giving you the same courtesy!"

Gohan could only watch in horror as Black Icis continued to transform. As her body increased in size, fins grew out of her forearms. A spiked, crown-like crest sprouted from the top of her head while her tail and back grew spikes as well.

"No," Gohan whispered as he watched. "Please no." He could barely remember seeing Koola undergo a similar transformation all those years ago, but he had assumed it was only a nightmare induced by the injuries he had suffered. He had prayed that was all it was.

Black Icis laughed upon seeing Gohan's horrified face. Her voice was deeper now, almost masculine. "**You like?**"

A mask then grew around her face, and Black Icis attacked.

Videl hurriedly yet carefully placed Pan into Gohan's Capsule ship and programmed the autopilot to head back to the Capsule house on New Namek. After she watched it safely take off and leave the planet, she ignited her aurora and flew back to the cave at her top speed.

She knew what she was doing was more than likely suicide, and that if she were smart, she would have listened to Gohan and gotten on the ship as well.

However, she also knew that there was **no way** she could leave her husband to fight that psychotic bitch alone, and if that power she felt back at the temple were any indication, he was going to need all the help he could get.

Gohan quickly learned, very painfully, that the temple did indeed have a ceiling. A very solid one. He was just about to pull himself out of the impression he had mad when Black Icis appeared in front of him, grabbed him by the head, and hurled him back down to the floor.

He quickly ignited his aurora and gained control of his descent. He charged and fired a large Ki sphere, but she caught it and threw it back at him. It exploded when it made contact with his chest and sent him plummeting to the floor. He hadn't even registered that he made impact when he suddenly felt her fist ram itself into his gut. The sting from both impacts slowly but surely reached his brain, arriving at the same time, and causing him to cry out in pain.

Black Icis's laugh drowned out his cries as she floated into the air and hovered above him. "**Now I see why Uncle Koola enjoyed that so much.**"

Gohan weakly dug himself out of the pit he created, re-lit his Ki, and jetted at her, fist first. She waited until the last possible second before vanishing yet again. Sensing her behind him, he spun around to kick her neck.

She caught his foot, and swung him headfirst into one on the temple walls.

Through the haze of pain, he managed to twist and kick at her head with his free foot. She let go, and he grabbed one of the stone slabs knocked loose from his impact. He slammed it into her side, where it instantly shattered with no apparent effect on its target. He moved to strike her again when her tail suddenly whipped around, the spike piercing his shoulder. He cried out and held his wound, leaving him wide open for the tail to strike again, knocking him back down to the floor.

Again he struggled to his feet, still holding his bleeding shoulder. Sensing something approaching rapidly from above, he instantly summoned his aurora and crossed his arms over his head. With a cry of "**DIE!**" Icis's leg crashed onto his arms, forcing Gohan knee deep into the stone floor.

Moving fast, he grabbed her tail and made to swing her by it. Laughing, she cracked her tail like a whip and sent him flying into the wall yet again. The tail then struck again, piercing his other shoulder.

Gohan barley had time to cry out before she delivered an uppercut blow that sent him crashing upwards through the stone, then suddenly arched so that he was free of the wall and reunited with the floor.

"**It's been fun, Son,**" Black Icis said as she lifted him out of the ground via a strangle hold on his neck. "**But all good things must come to an end. This isn't quite the message I wanted to send to Daddy Dearest and the rest of your monkey friends, but I'm sure they'll get it loud and clear none the less.**"

She began to squeeze, and Gohan let out a strangled cry. He started to pull at her hand with all his remaining strength as his eyes began to bug out of their sockets.

She only laughed. "**Good-bye.**"

"**NO!**"

Once again surrounded by her own blinding white aurora, Videl renewed her attack.

She drove her knee into the back of Icis's neck, the brought her joined fists onto the creature's skull. Leaping over Icis's head, Videl delivered a kick from each foot to her face before landing gracefully and pulling her fist back.

The fist suddenly ignited with bright fire-like energy. Videl paused, allowing the attack to become fully charged before crying "Fist of Hellfire!" and driving the fist with all of her strength into Black Icis's stomach.

There was an explosion and Black Icis was consumed by smoke. However, when it cleared, the monster hadn't been moved at all. She stood in the exact same pose she had before Videl's attack, as if she didn't even notice it had occurred. It was then that Videl finally noticed that it felt like her fist had been shattered against solid steel.

Slowly, Black Icis's cold eyes glanced toward Videl as the woman pulled back and held her wounded hand. "**Are you done?**"

"Not by a long shot," Videl snarled from behind clenched teeth as she got back into a battle stance. She was about to attack again when she suddenly found Icis's index finger shoved in her face.

"**No,**" Icis said, her tone bored. "**I think you're done.**"

Power poured from the finger, engulfing Videl, not even giving her time to scream. The power soon ceased, and all that remained was ash.

Ash that fell to the ground like black snow as Black Icis chuckled.

"No...Videl..."

"**Eh?**" Black Icis said, her glance turning back to Gohan. The Saiyan was still being held just as tightly by the neck, but he had stopped struggling against her grip and his eyes were shut tight. Tears flowed freely from underneath.

"**Awww! Is the widdle monkey crying 'cause I vaporized his widdle wifey-poo?**"

Gohan's eyes snapped open, and Black Icis was taken aback to find two green orbs glaring at her.

"You. Twisted. **BITCH!**" Gohan repeated, but this time it was punctuated with an explosion of golden energy that not only forced Icis to let him go, but sent her soaring to the other end of the cave, destroying one of the walls.

Roaring, Icis burst out from underneath the rubble and flew at her enemy, but stopped short upon seeing him.

Gohan stood tall, surrounded by a flaring gold Ki aurora. His bright green eyes glared at her with hatred so intense it was practicably tangible.

And his hair was golden blonde.

She laughed with delight. "**It's about damn time! Now the real fun can begin!**"

She soared at him again, and with an impact that sounded like a two worlds colliding, drove her fist into his face. She chuckled, then cried out in surprise.

Gohan stood just as he had before, apparently oblivious to the fist pressed hard between his eyes.

_He didn't even blink!_ she realized.

"You want my full power?" he asked coldly. "Then **TAKE IT!**"

With that, his aurora went nova, knocking her away like she were nothing more than the proverbial rag doll. The power hit the walls and ceiling of the temple-like cave and started to break them apart like wet tissue paper. It burst through to the surface of the planet, creating craters, tremors and quakes.

"**You fool!**" Icis yelled as she struggled to fight against the force that was pushing her away. "**You'll destroy the planet! You kill us both!**"

Gohan's response was to start screaming. His hair suddenly spiked the power flowing from every part of his being somehow grew brighter still.

Black Icis grabbed onto the archway just as the parts she grew in her transformation started to crumble away like so much dust. _It cannot end like this,_ she thought as she watched her tail start to burn away. _All my years of watching...preparing....only to be destroyed just like my father..._

She turned back to Gohan. Somehow, she saw past the blinding sun that surrounded him and saw the rage in his eyes, heard the pain in his screams, and whispered "Damn you Son Gohan. Damn you to the blackest pits of Hell."

And then Black Icis, daughter of Frieza, knew no more.

The next thing Gohan knew, he was lying on something soft, covered by something warm.

_Am I dead?_ he thought. _After all, the atmosphere would've been destroyed with planet, meaning I wouldn't be able to breathe..._

He started to get up, but a firm yet gentle hand caught his shoulder and firmly yet gently pushed him back down. "Easy there, son," a voice said softly. "You've had a rough day. Get some rest."

"Dad?" Gohan asked, opening his eyes. Sure enough, Son Goku was there, sitting next to the bed he was apparently lying in. "Where am I?" he asked as he slowly sat up. "What happened?"

"You're back at your Capsule house on New Namek," Goku explained. "And don't worry, you won. We can't find a trace of Black Icis anywhere. Or the planet you fought her on for that matter...."

"Pan?" he asked suddenly, worry in his voice.

"Outside playing with Goten. We gave her a Senzu bean and she was her usual hyper self."

Though he visibly relaxed at this news, Gohan was far from fully relieved. "Videl?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"Gone," Goku replied sadly. "But we can wish her back. The Namekians plan to summon the Dragon to restore their planet anyway, and I'm sure they'd be more than happy to restore her to life, considering..."

Gohan said nothing. He simply nodded, got out of the bed, and walked over to the window.

Goku also said nothing. He just watched his son.

"I think," Gohan said after a few minutes of silence, "I think I'm gonna have Piccolo remove Pan's tail." From the window, he watched his daughter tackle her Uncle Goten. "I don't want her to get hurt like that again. I've never heard her cry like that before."

Goku nodded. "Yeah, it's a pretty big weakness, and it's not like we have a moon to take advantage of the Oozaru form with anymore."

Another silence.

"Where does it end, Dad?" Gohan asked finally as he continued to watch his daughter play. "I thought it was over years ago..."

"There'll will always be threats to the peace, Gohan," Goku replied. "It's sad, but there's always gonna be someone who--"

"I know!" the younger Son shouted, cutting his father off. "I know. I was talking about this...this _war_ between Frieza's family and the Saiyans. We thought it was over when Future Trunks destroyed Frieza and King Cold. Then Koola showed up. Twice! And now, years later...Black Icis, Frieza's long lost daughter."

"But you beat her, Gohan. Like I said, there's no trace of her left."

"I know," Gohan sighed. "I haven't been able to sense any trace of her either. But how do we know she doesn't have a brother or a sister? Or maybe a child of her own. And who's to say that they won't target Pan to get back at me? I want Pan to have an actual childhood, Dad. Not one like the one I had."

"I know," Goku said, standing up and walking over to his son. "But maybe, the next one will learn from his family's mistakes." He placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Maybe the next one will end the war without bloodshed."

Gohan looked at his father, then sighed, turning back to the window. "Maybe..."

He watched his daughter continued to play with his brother, and chuckled when they both decided to team up on the meditating and unsuspecting Piccolo.

_Maybe there is no end to Frieza's legacy of hate,_ he thought, smiling over his shoulder at the laughing Goku. _But that won't stop me from continuing my father's legacy of love._

_"I'm not a man of action  
I don't get the girl  
I'm not a superman _

But I'm still doing everything that they want me to do  
Fighting with aliens, robots and goo  
But there's only one thing I wanna do  
I just wanna be with you

_I'm fighting for a life with you"  
_–Aaron Bilodeau  
"Super Hero"

**End Credits:  
**"Super Hero" lyrics © 2004 by Aaron Bilodeau and are used with permission. Contact me for how to contact him, as FF.N isn't letting me post his e-mail. Gohan, Videl, Pan and pretty much everyone else are © too many people for me to list here and are not used with permission. But I'm just doing this for the fun of it and not making any profit, so that should be okay.

Black Icis, however, is © 2004 by me, Nate Z, and I'd appreciate it if you only used her with permission, but it's not like there's anything I can do to stop you.

Special thanks goes out to Ayanna Wildfire for her help in writing Black Icis's origin, and my editor Yakuko, whom I don't publicly thank/embarrass enough. ;)

And last, but actually the most important (for this fic anyway), is none other than my client, JEDI Sheng, for requesting me to write this and giving me a project to focus on when I really needed one. Hope you like it Sensis.

"Now, about my fee..."


End file.
